


Trepidation

by Attack_on_mgl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Kind of Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Panic Attacks, Swearing, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl
Summary: Robert pursed his lips as his eyes darted over to the only door, stare narrowing as the door handle rattled slightly. He heard a soft gasp escape Aaron's lips as he listened as well, finally deciding to pipe down.It wasn't long before the rattling stopped.But then the door opened.The blond winced at the sudden ray of light flooding into the previously darkened room. At least he could now have a vague guess at the time of day.Now all he had to do was identify the asshole who was keeping them captive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Jesus I really need to stop posting new stories every ten seconds
> 
> Also me: ANGST ANGST ANGST
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so impulsive wtf.

"Ugh…"

Robert winced as he slowly opened his eyes, waiting for them to adjust.

His gaze shifted to take in his surroundings as best he could. From the looks of it, he had no clue where he was.

That wasn't the issue, though.

His ankles were tied to the chair legs, and his hands bound behind his back uncomfortably. He didn't even want to know how this had happened. He was too preoccupied.

Aaron was sat next to him, equally as restricted. The only difference was that the shorter male was sporting a black piece of cloth over his eyes, rendering him more-or-less blind.

He could see Aaron jolting his wrists back and fourth as a poor attempt of escape, chewing his lip in concentration.

"Don't do that… you'll hurt yourself…" Robert grimaced at the hoarseness of his voice.

The raven's breath suddenly hitched as he snapped his head in Robert's direction. "R-Robert? I can't see, what's-what's going on?"

"I don't know." He didn't mean to sound so blunt. "We're just in chairs. I don't know where we are, though."

Aaron let out a frustrated grunt as he thrashed his arms again. "How the hell did this happen…?!"

"Beats me." Robert shrugged.

"You know, for someone who is known for getting out of shitty situations, you're really not living up to that."

"You're blind, idiot." He muttered. "Besides, I can't just  _whip out my phone._  It's…" He closed his eyes in irritation upon realisation. His phone, along with presumably Aaron's, was sat on the third chair. Despite it being opposite them, Robert had failed to notice it's existence until now.

No one was in the chair. Only the phones.

It concerned him slightly.

"…It's impossible."

" _Really?_  Hadn't realised." Trust Aaron to snap back with a sarcastic remark.

Nonetheless, he did make him laugh reluctantly. "This isn't really the best time to be cracking jokes."

"I can't flipping see, Robert. At least let me humour myself."

The blond rolled his eyes. Inwardly he was somewhat glad Aaron was blindfolded. Not because it was kind of hot… not really anyways… but mainly because he knew that he would have the advantage. Aaron was stubborn and wreckless, he would most likely just get overly angry.

"Fine. Just… Just don't panic–"

"That's pretty damn hard when we're tied up."

"Stop, then. We need to think about this logically–" He cut himself off suddenly, flinching at the noise.

Robert pursed his lips as his eyes darted over to the only door, stare narrowing as the door handle rattled slightly. He heard a soft gasp escape Aaron's lips as he listened as well, finally deciding to pipe down.

It wasn't long before the rattling stopped.

But then the door opened.

The blond winced at the sudden ray of light flooding into the previously darkened room. At least he could now have a vague guess at the time of day. Now all he had to do was identify the asshole who was keeping them captive.

The door was closed quickly, however, so he didn't get a good look at them.

He squinted as the sound of footsteps grew nearer and nearer, not it mention the short, low laugh to match.

It was extremely unsettling.

Nonetheless, he kept his mouth shut. He couldn't risk stirring anymore issues.

But then it dawned upon him.

The stranger dropped their phones carelessly on the ground, to which Aaron flinched at, and sat down slowly in the remaining chair. He folded his arms over his chest, shaking his head with disapproval.

Robert had picked up on the shakiness of his boyfriend's sharp breaths.

Aaron was clearly panicking.

Hell, Robert was panicking as well.

His eyes flickered wearily over the man, licking his dry lips anxiously.

This had to be a joke.

This couldn't be real.

"…R-Robert?  _Rob?_  Don't go quiet on me…" Aaron uttered inaudibly under his breath.

Robert swallowed thickly, grimacing when their attacker grinned in amusement. "I-It's okay. Don't worry yourself." He hated how confident he sounded.

He couldn't tell him the truth.

He couldn't tell him that his rapist father was sat in front of them.

Smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children must be seen and not heard.

_You're meant to be prison._

_You can't be here._

_You can't fucking be here._

"…Let us go–"

Robert watched as Gordon raised a finger to his lips and shushed him.

He swallowed thickly.

"Whoever's there, you're a fucking idiot." Aaron growled, fidgeting against his restraints.

Gordon eyed his son momentarily before turning back to Robert, still silent.

_For God's sake._

Robert resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the older man retrieved a scrunched up piece of black cloth from his back pocket, before quietly standing up and positioning himself behind him.

"…Good luck." Was whispered in his ear, just as the material was forced over his mouth and tied securely at the back of his head.

 _Smart fucker_ , he thought angrily, biting against the gag.

"Robert? Robert fucking _talk_ –" Aaron snapped suddenly.

Robert watched as the brunet's leg bounced nervously against the chair leg.

He then watched as Gordon's hand came down to grip just above his son's knee, stopping the movement.

Aaron breathed out slowly.

"…Who's hand is that…?" He licked his lips and tipped his head back, as if accepting that he was powerless to whatever was going to go down. " _Robert_. Robert, who's fucking _hand_ is that–"

" _Mine_."

The word was sinister, possessive, and drained the colour from Aaron's face almost instantly.

"No… No way…" Robert could see the blindfold shifting as Aaron furrowed his brows in disbelief.

"You seriously didn't think you'd get away with all that, did you?" Gordon leant in closer, too close for comfort in Robert's opinion.

Aaron shuddered at the feel of his father's breath against his skin. "L-Let us go–" He bit down on his lower lip as Gordon's hand moved held his leg down tightly, the free hand taking a firm hold on the younger man's jaw.

There was a moment of silence, only filled by Aaron heavy panting and the scuffing of both him and Robert fighting against the rope around their wrists and ankles.

 _Come on, come on, come on!_ Robert grunted as he tugged his arm to the side especially hard, only making him hiss as the rope dug into his skin further.

His shouts were muffled against the gag as Gordon tipped Aaron's head upwards, before striking him sharply across the face.

It was definitely going to leave a bruise.

Aaron tried to steady his breaths as he nodded slowly. "…The first thing you do when you br-break out of prison…… beat up ya son–"

Gordon's fist collided with his son's mouth, splitting his lip as a trail of blood fell from his lips.

" _Mmhmph!_ " The gag was tight against the corners of his mouth as he screamed, his chair threatening to collapse with how violently he was moving.

So much for logical thinking.

He couldn't let Aaron get beaten to death.

He wouldn't be able to cope, otherwise.

He watched with wet eyes as Gordon took a handful of his hair and tugged it, causing Aaron to yell painfully. "Ah, _fuck!_ St-Stop it!"

" _Mmph! Mmhmph!_ " Robert shocked himself by screaming louder, and breathed a very short-lived sigh of relief as Gordon let go of Aaron and gave him a chance to calm down.

The man looked at him darkly, gave him a once over. "I told you to shut up."

" _Mmph!_ " _Bitch._

"Right, that's it." Robert held his breath as Gordon suddenly stalked off, and as Aaron managed to splutter some words out.

"Wh… Whatever happens, yeah…?" He sounded anxious, and all Robert could do was listen. "I… I love you. A-And you're the best thing that's…" Aaron breathed out slowly. "…That's ever fucking happened to me."

Aaron was obviously in pain, both mentally and physically, and Robert wished that he could just clean him up and kiss it all better–

"Learn to shut your fucking mouth."

Before he could even process what was happening, a jolt of pain shot through him from the back of the head, ears ringing loudly before everything went black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably guess, this takes place after Gordon had been sent down, but before the pile up crash thingy. I just thought it fit well in that time slot, if that makes sense?
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I love reading them! I really hope you guess are enjoying this fic, even if it is more on the violent side :) Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here Robert thought it couldn't get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains description of non-con and incest stuff, so reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Seriously.

_"…Please… R-Robert please… Wake up–"_

Robert blinked for a moment as his vision adjusted, head cocking to the side lazily.

Aaron came into view, albiet slightly fuzzy, but the fact that he was still alive and breathing gave the blond relief.

The skin on Aaron's wrists were red and raw, showing signs of a struggle, and there was a nasty bruise forming on his cheek. He also had a busted lip, and soon the memories came flooding back.

Robert grimaced.

He wondered how long he'd been unconscious for.

He wondered how long Aaron had been practically sobbing for him.

Gordon was sat in his chair, the knuckles on his left hand slightly bloody as he turned his attention to Robert. "Ah. He's awake."

"Robert? Robert, oh my God–" Aaron sounded like he was going to start crying again, whether it was out of happiness or pain, Robert didn't know.

" _Mmmph!_ " His shouting was pointless, that Robert did know, but he did it anyways, as if it would change anything.

Gordon kept his eyes locked with his as he placed his hand down on Aaron's knee, almost as if he were taunting him. Aaron enhaled a sharp breath through his teeth at the sudden touch and jolted his leg slightly in a poor effort to shake the man off.

He'd clearly learnt the consequence for opening his mouth, now not daring to speak a word.

"No screaming." Gordon ordered sternly, before taking his hand off Aaron and using it to tug down Robert's gag.

The action was quick and harsh, and it took the blond a moment to register what had happened. He grunted in discomfort and licked his lips, gritting his teeth together. "He's your _son_."

Gordon shrugged, and Robert watched as Aaron seemed to relax(somewhat) at the sound of his voice.

"You don't beat up your own _son_ –"

"He needs to be disciplined." Gordon retorted darkly.

Aaron made a noise, a little gasp of panic as he jolted his bound wrists desperately. "N-No–!"

The slap took them both off guard.

Robert blinked back tears as he instinctively turned away, the sheer volume and force of Gordon's hand striking the side of Aaron's face giving him chills.

Aaron was quiet for a while, but then let out a shuddering breath and bowed his head shamefully, struggling to ignore the stinging on his skin.

"Remember your place." Was all Gordon said as he slowly met Robert's wide eyed stare. "Let that be a warning to you."

The blond nodded hastily.

He couldn't risk anymore trouble.

Gordon eyed them both, before glancing down at his watch.

"…What time is it?" Robert asked quietly, not wanting to piss him off.

"None of your business." He muttered as if it were nothing. His gaze rested on Aaron, lingering slightly. "Don't try anything this time, okay?"

Aaron swallowed thickly when he realised he was being spoken to, and quickly nodded.

"Don't touch him."

Gordon shot him a glare. "What did I say?"

Robert pushed back his nerves. "Y-You've already put him through enough–"

"Oh really?" He challenged, pulling his chair forwards so his and Aaron's knees were practically touching. "So… if I do _this_ …"

Robert watched as Gordon unzipped Aaron's jeans.

Aaron gasped and pressed his legs together. "Fuck! N-No! _Don't_ –"

"Don't touch him!"

"What did I say?!" He suddenly snapped, shutting them both up.

Robert inahled a shaking breath as Aaron bit down on his lip, hard, to stifle the whimper that escaped his lips as Gordon forced apart his thighs and shoved his hand into his jeans.

"Stop it, Please! Fu–Fucking stop it–"

The man was just sat in his chair, leant forwards as he slowly palmed his crotch, grinning sickly, almost proud that he'd gotten Aaron into such a frightened, writhing mess.

"P-Please… st– _Robert…!_ " The brunet failed to hold back a moan as Gordon got more intense, quickly followed by another.

"Come on… that's it, good boy~"

Robert cringed at the choice of words, and honestly wasn't surprised by the amount of arousal in his voice.

His heart was beating fast in his chest as blood thumped loudly in his ears, absolutely lost on what to do.

"Y-You don't have to do this! Leave him alone–!"

That only seemed to make things worse, as Aaron choked out a sob, tears streaking down his face from under the blindfold. It was like he was a child having a tantrum; feet kicking about wrecklessly in a desperate effort to stop what was happening.

"I… I… I'm gonna– _Please_ – stop it–" Aaron wailed out breathlessly as Gordon's movements got impossibly quicker, toes curling and fists balled tightly as he threw his head back with a choked out sob.

"Do it." The man encouraged lowly. "…Make daddy proud."

_Make daddy proud._

Robert swallowed down the lump in his throat as he watched as Aaron whimpered and gave in, panting as Gordon finally, _finally_ removed his hand.

"See? Wasn't so bad~" He stroked Aaron's thigh, his sticky hand smearing slick over the younger man's jeans. "Such a good boy."

Robert forced himself not to throw up.

"You're _awful_."

Gordon didn't even acknowledge him as he stroked away Aaron's tears with his thumb. "What's your mum going to say when you come back all bruised and tearful, eh?" He looked at Robert darkly. "That's not gonna look good on your part."

"You seriously think you're gonna get away with what you've just done?" He blinked back his tears, finding it hard to even look in Aaron's direction. "Y-You're a psychopath–"

…

…

…

Aaron's phone buzzed loudly, and he couldn't have been more greatful. The brunet whimpered at the familiar sound, body shaking.

Robert just wanted to hold him.

Gordon picked it up to look at the screen. "…Cain."

_Oh thank fuck._

"…H-He'll get suspicions if I don't answer." Aaron whispered, voice hoarse and thick with tears.

"Shame." The call was declined and the phone was thrown back into the floor, just skimming Robert's phone as it skidded into the wall with a loud thump, causing both men to flinch sharply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, especially when concerning such morbid and dark stories like this!
> 
> I really wanna know if people are interested in these type of things, and if I should continue them, as I know some people don't like things this… heavy. So yeah. Comments and kudos, lads.
> 
> Gordon👏can👏mcfucking👏die👏


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert worries about Aaron's mental state :(

Gordon had walked out soon after, the harsh clanging if locks telling them that even if they tried, it would be pointless.

Neither of them had spoken yet.

Robert didn't even know how to start.

Aaron had just… had just been assaulted by his own dad in the worst possible way… so striking up a conversation wasn't really his main priority.

He watched as Aaron's phone lit up in the far corner of the room – a room he had yet to properly identify – the contact name unreadable, but a name nonetheless.

People were starting to get suspicious, and that gave him hope.

That hope spiked when his own phone started buzzing, and Adam's name popped up.

"Hey, Aaron…it's, it's Adam." He explained, hunching over so he could double check. "W-We're gonna get out of here."

Aaron didn't reply… not with words, anyway. Robert winced as his boyfriend simply started crying, head hung and blindfold dampening by the second.

He'd never felt so useless.

"I… I just–" The brunet struggled to catch his breath. "I just wanna go _home_ , R-Robert."

Robert dreaded to think about how uncomfortable Aaron was feeling, considering the slick on his jeans had already began to go crusty. He just wanted to get him in a shower.

"I know, I know." He grimaced at how hoarse his voice was, suddenly thick with unshed tears. "I– I'm gonna make sure of it."

Aaron sniffed and nodded, physically deflated, his sobs quietening. "…Has he touched you…?"

Robert blinked as a few tears slipped from his eyes, glancing over himself. Aside from his previous knock to the head, he was absolutely fine.

He hated it.

Unscathed, as usual, whilst Aaron was bruised a bloodied.

Gordon had done this on purpose.

Take out his anger and (sexual)frustrations on his son, and let Robert sit there and take it all in.

"No… no, I'm fine."

"That's good."

He couldn't believe it.

Aaron was glad that he was okay, when he'd been the target for all of Gordon's violence?

Robert wanted to be hurt.

He wanted to be Gordon's punching bag, as long as it meant Aaron was left unharmed.

"I… I couldn't stop it." Aaron suddenly murmured. "…I tried to fight it but I couldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"…Him… pleasuring me…"

Robert grit his teeth, voice gentle yet stern. "Don't apologize. He left you no choice."

Aaron sniffed and shook his head in denial. "…I'm fucking disgusting, Robert."

Again, Gordon had planned this out worryingly well. He'd known about Aaron's issues since the moment he'd returned, no thanks to Chas, and had completely exploited it.

Why break him physically when emotionally was so much more successful?

"Don't let him get into your head–"

"He jacked me off and I _liked_ it." Aaron growled, bitter and angry and directed at himself. Robert knew that his boyfriend was talking rubbish, lying to beat himself up even more. "I've always been his stupid, little 'play thing', so why not just let him get on with it?" He laughed lowly, tearfully. "I… I mean he broke out of _prison_ for this…"

Saying that the truth hurt would be a huge understatement.

Robert didn't know what to say, once again.

"…When we're out of here," He began slowly, ignoring the "if" that escaped Aaron's lips. "…We're gonna go home, shower, and sleep."

"You make it sound so simple."

Robert cringed. "Just because it's simple doesn't mean it's gonna be easy."

Aaron only nodded, before hanging his head. He didn't say anything in response, just breathed out slowly.

_Conversation over_ , Robert thought grimly.

"…I love you. Don't think that this changes anything."

Aaron didn't turn to face him, only biting down on his lower lip.

"Aaron, I'm serious."

The brunet shook his head. "I'd ditch me."

"Well I'm not you, am I?" Robert winced as his voice cracked slightly, praying, just _praying_ that Aaron wasn't about to go down the horrific path he'd worked so hard to leave. "You didn't ask to be attacked and assaulted. Y-You didn't ask for any of this!"

"Mum's gonna hate me." Aaron whispered, completely in world of his own.

Robert rolled his eyes, his anger towards Gordon growing impossibly greater. "Please stop talking…"

Surprisingly, Aaron did, but Robert swallowed thickly as he realised how much he was twisting his wrists about, desperate for the burning sensation that the rope gave him.

More tears fell, and he held back a sob as he inhaled deeply.

"I don't know what you're into, so I just got water." Robert looked up as Gordon shut the door behind him, arms carrying a few bottles of water, before dumping them down in front of his captives. "See? I'm not a _monster_."

Neither of them spoke; Aaron completely tensing up, and Robert just staring at him.

Gordon smirked in amusement as he twisted open one of the bottles, laughing lightly. "Silent treatment, eh?" He took a sip of the water. "You thirsty?"

"What d'you fucking think?" Robert spat, vision blurred with fresh tears. "We're not taking shit from you. Not after what you've done."

The man gave him a once over as he placed the bottle down on the floor. "You seriously think you've got the upper hand, don't you?" At that, Robert grimaced. "You're both tied up and one of you his blindfolded."

"We called the police."

Aaron's head snapped up, and Robert could picture the horror on his face.

Gordon cast a glance down at Robert's phone, and then turned to look at Aaron's in the far corner. "Don't lie to me."

"People are gonna find us." The blond growled. "They're gonna find us and you'll be right back where you belong."

"I'm so scared." Sarcasm dripped from his voice like venom as he leant forwards, smirking. "This is over when I say it is. And trust me… I've got a _lot_ of things planned for you two."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescued doesn't seem so impossible any more...

Robert didn't like the sound of that. He didn't like the sound of that, at all.

He watched as Gordon slowly stood up and made his way round the back of Aaron's chair, leaning down so he could whisper in his son's ear. "…Don't take off the blindfold." His voice was uncomfortably stern, and Aaron nodded quickly in understanding.

Robert took in a steady breath as the rope around Aaron's wrists was untied, dropping behind the chair in a small heap.

Aaron hesitated for moment before twisting his wrists and bringing them to sit on his lap. The skin where the rope had been was red and slightly bloody.

It looked like it hurt.

"Now… you're gonna be a good boy and stay very still…" Gordon murmured as he picked up the rope and returned to his seat, harshly tugging Aaron's wrists forward and retying them together.

The brunet yelped at the sharp pain and bit down on his lip, fingers twitching as his newly-bound wrists returned to his lap.

Robert was about to speak, when Gordon turned to him, smirking. "You want that drink, yet?"

The blond only glared at him.

"Fine then."

Gordon nodded, smug, as he unscrewed another bottle and placed it in his son's bound hands, guiding them upwards until it was level with his mouth. "I trust you." He praised as Aaron stayed quiet, taking small, careful sips. His gaze shifted on to Robert. "I don't trust you, though."

"I gathered that." The blond growled, rolling his eyes when a bottle was held up to his mouth. He glared at him. "I take back what I said. I'm not thirsty."

Gordon stared at him before lowering the bottle and screwing the cap back on, doing the same with Aaron's bottle before dumping them both on the ground once more. "Right." He sighed, standing up again. He untied Aaron's wrists, twisting his arms back behind him. "That went well." Aaron hissed when the rope was retied, more tightly than previously. "Keep this up and I might even take the blindfold off…"

\-------------------------

The phones were buzzing again.

Both at the same time, too, which gave Robert hope.

Gordon glanced down at the phone closest, Robert's, and picked it up. "Huh."

"Who is it?" Robert didn't get an answer straight away, however, as he watched with wide eyes as Gordon answered the call, raising the phone to his ear.

"Robert isn't available right now, sorry, sweetheart." He paused, an amused smirk playing on his lips. "Hmm, probably? I was kind of a big deal earlier on this year? Does that ring any– ah, yep, the penny finally drops… Y-know, for a Sugden, I'd have thought you'd be a lot more intelligent."

_Vic._

"Your brother's fine, don't worry–" His eyes flickered over to Aaron briefly. "He… He's _perfect._ "

He hung up, phone discarded at his feet as if it were nothing.

"You're a fucking idiot." Robert growled. "My sister works at the pub, _remember?_ "

Gordon eyed him, then scoffed. "I don't remember giving her our location."

Robert forced himself not speak.

"In the meantime," The older man changed the subject, licking his lips as he gave Aaron a once over. "…You are gonna stay sat there, looking… looking all _pretty_ … whilst Boyfriend over here doesn't test my patience."

" _Don't touch him._ " They both spoke sternly at the same time, albiet Aaron's a little more panicked than Robert's.

The blond grimaced, still unnerved by the younger's persistence. He didn't deserve Aaron one bit.

"Aw; you both care so much about each other." Gordon mused, almost proudly. "It's a shame you've both failed one another, though, isn't it?"

Frowning, Robert squirmed slightly in his seat. "Don't you dare try and pull that crap–"

"You've just sat their and let me please him."

Hearing it in his head was bad enough… but hearing it come out of Gordon's mouth as if it were nothing? That knocked him back a little.

"It's not your fault, Rob, don't listen to him–" Aaron muttered quietly, desperately, as if Robert was actually being affected by the man's words.

The _truth._

Robert drew his lower lip anxiously between his teeth, eyes casting a brief glance down at his phone. "…They're gonna find us."

Gordon laughed. "You keep saying."

"No, _seriously_." He looked him dead in the eyes. "Vic knows where I am." The elder raised a brow, a smirk daring to form on his lips as Robert continued. "I persuaded her to get an app, so I can find her phone's location if she's out somewhere at night–"

"That doesn't mean she can find you–

"–and I did the same. So did Andy." He watched, forcing back a smile as Gordon's expression faltered completely. "And the penny _finally_ drops."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get your hopes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna keep it short, sweet and candid for you all: I haven't been updating in a while because I had major writer's block and honestly couldn't find the motivation to write. 
> 
> Although, with the absolutely awesome episodes we've been blessed with so far, it did give a little boost :)

Just because he expected it, didn't mean the punch hurt any less.

Robert groaned as he sucked in a sharp breath; his ears rang loudly, head pounding and vision blackening for a split second. He blinked, grimacing as he slowly tilted his head in Gordon's general direction. The sight of Aaron thrashing about in his chair was blurry, his boyfriend's screaming barely audible.

Gordon took a few steps back, laughing fondly as he eyed his son. "You never fail to amuse me–"

"Fuck off!" Aaron snapped back, tears already beginning to slip from under the blindfold. "I fucking _hate_ you!"

Robert watched, still slightly dizzy, as Gordon cast him a side glance. "I feel so sorry for you. Must be like having an angry dog follow you around everywhere." The man then smirked, his gaze flicking back onto Aaron. "A pathetic  _bitch_."

Aaron bit his lip, forcing himself to refrain from shouting even more as he caught his breath. People were coming. He didn't need to put up a fight.

"You see that?" Gordon returned slowly to his seat. " _That's_ how you shut him up."

Wincing, Robert met his stare wearily. "Go to Hell."

The brunet blinked, hesitating for a moment, before his eyes narrowed into a glare. "I know how to break you." His tone had lowered considerably, now a dark growl. "I know how to break you both."

"Go on, then." Aaron whispered, the shakiness in his voice pretty much gone.

Gordon's facial expression didn't change as he nodded to himself, standing up confidently. "Can't have you ruining everything."

The blond grimaced as the gag was pulled back over his mouth, heart pounding nervously as Gordon made his way round to the front of Aaron's chair, slowly crouching down until he was kneeling.

Aaron's breath hitched as he felt his dad's hands carefully undo the rope that was tying his legs to the chair, not daring to move in fear having a repeat of earlier. "Calm down… I'm not gonna hurt you."

Unconvinced, Robert watched as Gordon then walked behind Aaron's chair, making sure his wrists were still bound as he tugged lightly on the brunet's sleeve. "Get up."

Aaron tilted his head in Robert's general direction, as if he could see him, before shakily getting to his feet, hissing when Gordon suddenly pushed him slightly, now having a vice grips on his wrists. He kicked the back of his legs, causing them to buckle.

He winced as his knees hit the floor painfully and Gordon's hand moved from his wrists to his hair. "What–"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." The man muttered, smirking when Aaron tensed up almost immediately. He tugged harshly on the fistful of hair as he sat back down in his chair, holding him steady so he couldn't move. Gordon shifted his stare onto Robert, the blond growing pale as the realisation hit him. "…Throw a fit and I'll kill him."

Robert shook his head frantically, watching with wide eyes as Gordon used his other hand to begin unbuckling his belt.

The man had yet to show any signs of having a murder weapon on him, but from what force Gordon's fists had proven to have so far, Robert dread to think of Aaron being strangled to death.

"Get… Get _off_ –" The brunet growled as Gordon forced his fingers into his mouth, prying it open with a surprisingly steady hand. Aaron panted in anticipation as he bared his teeth, heart pounding.

"I'm sure you already know how to do this." Gordon dared to stroke away the strands of hair that hand plastered themselves to his son's forehead, voice dangerously gentle as he cast a final glance over at Robert, smug. "Don't get too jealous, okay?"

"I-I love you." Aaron whispered, swallowing thickly as his voice began to shake. "Thi-This doesn't mean anything–"

Robert squeezed his eyes shut as Gordon suddenly grew impatient and tugged Aaron's head forwards, his entire body tensing up as he drew in a sharp breath, unable to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me😬😬


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light at the end of the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain descriptive language of… bodily fluids, so keep that in mind.

"Swallow."

Aaron whimpered and shook his head for the fifth time, only to have his hair tugged harshly and force him to gasp, choking as he struggled to not let the contents in his mouth slip down his throat.

" _Swallow._ "

The amount of raw anger searing through his veins was almost making Robert dizzy as he watched the horrific scene, eyes bloodshot and throat scratchy from how loud he'd been relentlessly screaming.

He glanced down at his phone, grimacing at the notification of **28 missed calls** , as well as a series of text messages from God knows who.

Probably from Chas.

He couldn't bare to think about what was going through that poor woman's head.

Then again, he couldn't bare think about Gordon's, either.

Although it wasn't hard to hazard a guess.

"Finish the job." The older man kept a tight grip on his son's hair as he used his other hand to hold his chin, carefully caressingly his thumb across Aaron's lower lip. "Don't bite."

The brunet gave the weakest of nods, even daring to part his lips slightly.

Robert watched as the sickest, most vile grin appeared on Gordon's face as he forced his thumb past Aaron's teeth and inside his mouth, only to retract and stare as a hot dribble of slick escaped past his lips and down his chin.

"Stick out your tongue."

The blindfold shifted, as if Aaron had furrowed his brows, but Gordon obviously didn't care.

"Do it or swallow."

Despite how hesitant he was, as soon as the younger man did so, that didn't stop the considerable amount of cum from pouring out.

He hissed, the cut on his lip slightly reopened from the abuse his mouth had taken.

Gordon used his thumb to wipe some of it away, only to smear it across Aaron's cheeks slowly.

" _…I'm so sorry, R-Robert–_ " Aaron stammered out, barely able to calm the shakiness of his voice.

Robert felt like vomiting.

It was like some elaborate nightmare that he couldn't fucking stop.

His eyes stung painfully as Aaron suddenly bowed his head, drawing in a shallow breath before just choking it out again as he cried quietly – as if all his energy had just disappeared.

His phone was vibrating on the floor again, another call, this time from Cain.

He just stared at the screen as if it would just accept the call on it's own.

It didn't.

"You're pathetic."

Robert met Gordon's stare, grimacing when Aaron quietened down almost instantly.

The blond raised a brow in question.

"Even if you do get 'rescued', it doesn't matter." He shrugged, casting a glance at Aaron. It lingered for a while. "He's not gonna want you to touch him ever again, let alone share a bed." He used his leg to kick him lightly, laughing softly when he flinched at the sudden contact. "Then again… I don't think that you'd wanna get intimate with him after what you've just seen, do you?"

Robert scowled at him.

Gordon looked down at the brunet almost pitifully.

Almost.

"Do me a favour, yeah?" He ran his fingers through Aaron's hair, stroking it gently. "Don't kill yourself." He paused. "Your mum would probably kill herself, too–"

The sound was faint, but it was there, and that was all that fucking mattered.

 _Shouting_. People shouting and screaming and coming to rescue them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I love reading them! :)


End file.
